


Arrival

by TheVulcanSalute



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 4
Genre: my utmost and sincere apologies for everyone who reads this, this is mainly for me but if you enjoy it yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVulcanSalute/pseuds/TheVulcanSalute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ajay is now king of Kyrat, and apparently, befriending an eccentric dictator isn't so bad after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The King

Ajay watched the helicopter spin out of control and crash into the trees below the palace. It was over, he thought. The king is dead. The man Ajay hunted for was finally gone.

But something was urging him to go check the crash. To make sure the job was done. Contemplating the idea, Ajay finally made his way out of the palace, taking one last look at Lakshmana before getting on his ATV and making his way to the crash site.

The air suddenly grew colder as he whizzed down the winding hills that led from Pagan's palace. Ajay was accustomed to the cold weather in Kyrat, but for some reason, the snow pricked at his skin painfully.

As he continued, he wondered why he killed Pagan. He was his stepfather, after all. Even though he was kinda insane, Mohan killing Lakshmana was what set him off. He didn't ask for it. Somewhere inside him, Ajay hoped that Pagan was still alive.

Ahead was what looked to be debris of a helicopter. Fresh smoke emitted from the crash, and a thick layer of snow was already on the helicopter. Ajay got off his ATV and walked over to the crash.

"No pilot?", Ajay thought. The soldier piloting the helicopter must've fallen somewhere else. His eyes wondered to the corpse in a pink blazer.

"Pagan?" Ajay wondered over to the corpse, each step as guilt-ridden as the last. Something inside him hated it that he shot down Pagan, even after giving him Kyrat.

"Looks like him". Ajay got on one knee and treated the corpse like he was some crime scene investigator. Pagan's eyes were wide open in shock, a pool of blood beneath his head and back.

"Did he fall out of the helicopter?". Ajay's hand unconsciously wondered into Pagan's pocket, pulling out a pen with dried up blood on it. The same pen Pagan used to kill the guard that shot the bus. He also found some rupees on him, but left it in his pocket and walked away.

"So that's it then?". Ajay got back on his ATV when suddenly his radio was buzzing.

"Ugh. Seriously Sabal? not now...", Ajay picked up his radio and answered it. "Yes?"

"Ah! Ajay my boy! how are you doing?", No. It was that cold yet comfortable voice. It was Pagan's.

"H-How did you?", Ajay asked, suddenly washed with relief and fear at the same time.

"That, was my body double..hm..Nick, was it?". Pagan genuinely forgot his body double's name. He went through so many since everyone had a bounty on his head.

"Anyways, when you were in Lakshmana's shrine, I left in a car that was parked there, which also was where Nick was sitting. So, Nick made his way back to Lakshmana and waited for you. He left, well, TRIED to leave in the helicopter. But, you rudely shot it down, didn't you?", Pagan chuckled. 

"If it's any consolation, you didn't kill someone who was innocent or anything. Nick did some of my dirty work for me, and was genuinely insane because of it. Bathing in Yak's blood and all. I, actually, kind of want to thank you for taking out that loony to pasture".

Ajay sighed. Pagan was alive, and for some reason he loved it.

"So, Ajay, we can meet in person. If only you promise not to blow my brains out, yes?" Pagan still cared for his stepson, and loved him. Even if he did royally fuck up everything.

Ajay wondered for a moment, and responded with, "Yea, sure. Fine". It'd be nice to see Pagan in person, and not some body double he hired.

"Perfect!", Pagan was ecstatic, but before he hung up, Ajay had one question.

"Pagan, before you go, did you really give Kyrat to me? Nick said so, but I want to hear it from you". There was a deafening moment of silence.

"Pagan? you still there?"

"Oh, oh, yes. I am. Lost in the memories, that's all. Yes. Nick's right. I gave you Kyrat. It was my plan all along, you know". Pagan smiled, even though he knew Ajay couldn't see it. "You are the rightful heir to Kyrat, anyhow. But, all that aside, I'm glad we will finally be together again, king of Kyrat".

"Oh, so I'm king now?"

"Yes! be fucking happy. You get to run a damn country. So, anyways, meet me at Rajgad Gulag. I'll be waiting!" Pagan hung up, leaving Ajay to think through everything he said.

"King, hm?", Ajay laughed to himself and started to make his way to Rajgad Gulag.

"Thanks, Pagan."


	2. Something Sensible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> विश्वासघात

The radio buzzed in Ajay's pocket, he stopped the ATV and picked it up.

"Ah, I see Pagan's reign of terror is over?", Sabal's voice asked over the radio.

After a few moments wondering what he should do, Ajay decided to straight up lie to the Golden Path leader.

"Yep", was all that Ajay responded with. He didn't need this now. He was moments away from committing treason against the Golden Path in the first place.

"Good, brother. Meet me at Jalendu Temple, there's a cleansing that needs to be done before the Golden Path can move forward", and with that, Sabal hung up.

"Cleansing?". Ajay wondered what he meant. Sabal's religious fanaticism probably applied to it, and Ajay thought it was best not to dwell on it now, or go to Jalendu Temple in the first place. Sabal will be dead in a few days, anyway.

As Rajgad Gulag appeared, Ajay tried to find reasoning against why he was betraying the Golden Path. There was no reason he shouldn't betray them. They were a bunch of terrorists that enforced child labor and drug exports.

Ajay stopped the ATV at the entrance to Rajgad Gulag. It was a fortress owned by Pagan Min. The only fortress that Ajay hadn't ripped from the grips of the Royal Army. It was crawling with the remnants of the Royal Guards, who took heavy losses during the Golden Path's storming of Pagan's palace.

Two guards, their facial expressions somewhere between anger and scared shitless, held their guns up at Ajay, who merely looked back at them in boredom. Ajay had been at gunpoint numerous times, and could kill these two easily.

"S-stop!", The word pulled its way out of one the guard's throats. He was, after all, in front of the man that killed half the Royal Army and killed four of its commanders.

Ajay simply sighed. "Where the fuck is Pagan?". As soon as he uttered those words, two Heavies flanked Ajay, nudging him through the entrance with their guns.

As soon as Ajay went through the entrance, and was met with the interior of the fortress, a blond man clad in a (painfully) pink suit with a grin plastered across his face waited for him. Pagan.

"Ah, so nice of you to come! but, you know, first thing's first: precautions. Search him". Pagan gestured for the Heavy to search Ajay.

Ajay, annoyed, let the Heavy pat him down for weapons, only finding a Khukri and radio.

The guard handed the items to Pagan's outstretched hand. "I'm sorry, Ajay, but you know, can't have you gutting me while I'm trying to have a reunion, hm?". Pagan let out a warm chuckle, handing the items to a lieutenant nearby, who walked away with them.

Pagan, seeing the frustrated expression Ajay was currently wearing as he watched the lieutenant walk away with his weapon, tried to reassure him.

"Don't worry. You'll get them back afterwards". Pagan wrapped an arm around Ajay's shoulder, "When I'm safely out of melee range, that is". He added, with a grin. Ajay simply had that same expression he always had on his face. Bored.

Pagan led Ajay into the palace of the fortress. Unsurprisingly, the windows had silky gold curtains draping them, a table lined with plates of exotic foods and cooked animals that Ajay had never laid his eyes on before, even in a place like Kyrat.

Ajay was visibly lost in how fancy and extravagant Pagan's fortress palace looked. Even for a dictator, he had his priorities straight.

"Ajay, Ajay? I know how much you love my damn palace, but there are things we need to do!" Pagan snapped his fingers in front of Ajay's face, breaking him out of the daze he was in. He could get used to being in this place.

"S-sorry". Ajay responded. Pagan eyed Ajay and let out a sigh.

"Boy, you need to stop being so sorry and nice about everything. Seriously. It's fucking awful". Ajay went silent as Pagan said this.

"Oh come on. I said stop being nice. Not a statue". Pagan chuckled, kissing Ajay softly on the cheek, hoping it'd at least get some words out of him.

"Did you just fucking kiss me?", the kiss took Ajay off guard. "Fuck you".

The dictator smiled, "We can do that later. Also, can you take your shoes off? you'll dirty my carpet". Ajay looked down, oblivious to the crimson red carpet that was beneath them. He unwillingly took off his shoes and set them down at the door.

"God, this place is in a fucking shithole currently with terrorists, and you're worrying about dirtying up your carpet?". Ajay couldn't help but laugh at that and sat down at the table.

Pagan walked over to the table with Ajay, "Well, it's a nice fucking carpet you know. Had to hold someone at gunpoint just so we could get the silkiness right". Pagan smiled at Ajay, who was sitting at the other end of the long table, hoping to get a reaction.

"You're insane, you know that?". Pagan nodded at the comment, impaling an unidentified meat with his fork.

"Yep. So are you, boy. Killing everyone in sight, burning drugs, driving Goddamn explosive trucks through walls. Runs in the family, my boy". Pagan leisurely chewed on the meat. He had all the time in the world, while Ajay merely picked at his food.

Pagan grew visibly annoyed. He made this dinner and Ajay had no interest in it.

"At least, try the crab rangoon, will you? it's exquisite". There was that warm yet chilling smile again. Obeying Pagan, Ajay took some crab rangoons and picked one apart, chewing on bits and pieces. He had no appetite at the moment, what with sitting with a dictator, and the thought of betraying the Golden Path churned in his stomach.

Pagan sipped his wine, looking at Ajay's pained face. There was something wrong with him.

"What's the matter, Ajay, hm?". The tone Pagan had made it seem like he actually cared about Ajay's problems.

Ajay swallowed another piece of crab rangoon. "Uh, nothing. It's just..the Golden Path.."

"So you finally realized they're a bunch of scum and terrorists?"

"Yea". Ajay hesitated.

"Hm. The boy has finally seen the light!", another piece of meat entered Pagan's mouth. Ajay wasn't so much as eating his food now as he was watching Pagan eat.

"Well", Pagan continued, "There's one down, one to go". He was talking about Sabal.

"You..want me to kill him?", Ajay stared back at the dictator, who simply tried to massage his forehead.

"No, I fucking want you to go to a tea party with Sabal. Of course I want you to kill him".

Ajay chuckled. "Yea, I kinda figured that. Sabal kinda irked me with his religious fanaticism and all ever since I met him. Ha, sure, Kyra will help us all with magically appearing food, water, and money. Yea fucking right". Ajay was going to trail off, but Pagan stopped him.

"Say no more. I hate him too. He's not my cup of tea anyhow. And I don't belong to a religion myself, you know. Power and wealth is all I need in this godforsaken world". Pagan wiped off his mouth with a handkerchief.

"Yea", Ajay mumbled, "Neither do I".

Pagan stood up and walked over to Ajay, who tensed in his seat.

"Christ, boy. I'm not going to fucking kill you". Ajay, feeling a little bit more comfortable with Pagan, relaxed a little, to Pagan's satisfaction.

"Good, so, it's settled?". Ajay looked up at Pagan.

"With what?"

"The fact that we're going to take down those Golden Path terrorists, and clean this land for my king...that means you, Ajay". He was met with Pagan's sly smile. Ajay abruptly stood up and placed a kiss on Pagan's smooth lips, surprising him.

"Thanks". Ajay finally said as their lips parted.

Pagan, who was usually a smooth talker every time, tried to find some words.

"With..what, exactly? I thought everything I've done here brought you hell".

"I mean, thanks for helping me take down the Golden Path, and..thanks for finally being here with me". Ajay put a hand on Pagan's shoulder, smiling at the pink-clad dictator.

"Heh, you're welcome. But don't fucking get sappy". Pagan kissed Ajay before walking to the door. "It's time to shoot some goddamn guns".


	3. His Deathwish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> राजा

Ajay stepped over the two dead rebels, taking back a throwing knife he used, and got into their truck, Pagan following.

In the rear view mirror, crimson red trucks full of Royal Army guards made a organized convoy line. It was time to take out Sabal. A very obvious message to the Golden Path, it'll be.

"Jalendu Temple, wasn't it?", Ajay remembered the temple Sabal wanted him to go to for the "cleansing".

The stolen Golden Path truck whizzed down the road to Jalendu Temple, Pagan stopped watching the landscape and turned to Ajay.

"You do know, that you can't come back from this? the Golden Path will be all over your ass once you kill Sabal". Ajay was silent. He knew that the Golden Path would hunt him afterwards, but he wanted to scramble them by killing their only living leader, which was Sabal.

Ajay nodded, the truck rumbling as he purposefully ran over a rebel, much to Pagan's amusement.

"Hah, you really are a cold-blooded fucker, aren't you Ajay?". Pagan reached in his coat pocket and took out a King's Royal brand cigarette, pulling out a solid gold lighter as well, and lit the cigarette, sighing as the thick smoke left his lips.

Jalendu Temple was in sight. It was time. Ajay signaled for the Royal Army trucks to stop a good distance from the temple, out of sight from the Golden Path stationed there. Pagan watched Ajay get out of the truck, a look of concern replaced whatever expression he had before.

"Ajay, be careful, okay? these may be money-brained terrorists, but it doesn't mean they can't kill you". Ajay looked back at Pagan, smiling.

"He really does care, doesn't he?". Ajay thought. "Don't worry. I did take down your army, didn't I?". Pagan simply smirked at the remark, continuing to smoke his cigarette.

"Ajay, if you need us, we'll be waiting. But, don't let me stop you now. You got people to kill, shit to tear up", Pagan said as he started to monitor the Royal Army soldiers board the boats available.

Ajay dived into the shivering water, swimming to the temple. It took what seemed like ages to get to the shore of Jalendu Temple. Heaving himself onto the ground, he spotted Sabal in front of a group of restrained Kyrati citizens.

A retching gurgling sound was emitted as a Golden Path rebel slit the throat of a struggling citizen.

"You betrayed the Gods themselves!", Sabal announced to the entire group, "Today, you chose to slit your own throats, not me". Another muffled gurgling as the same rebel executed another person.

Ajay ran up to Sabal, halting the Golden Path executioner.

"Brother! so glad you could be here to see this. The Tarun Matara", Sabal gestured to Bhadra, who was sitting in a royal carriage. "Must see the dirty work first hand. A cleansing had to be done to move forward, now with Amita gone". Sabal put a firm hand on Ajay's shoulder. "Bhadra understands that, but will you?". Sabal shoved Ajay out of the way as he began to walk away, irritating Ajay even more.

"What the hell is he going to do to Bhadra?", Ajay glanced over at Bhadra, who was visibly uncomfortable and stressed. He walked up to her and knelt down.

"Bhadra...", Ajay closely examined Bhadra's face, dried tears were now visible. "What did they do to you?"

Bhadra looked down at Ajay, and quietly responded with, "They're..going to use me as a...s-sex slave". The air got thicker.

"What the hell?". The Golden Path were horrible, yes, but using a 14-year old as a sex slave just because she's some godly object to them? Fuck no. They had to go. Now.

Ajay caressed Bhadra's cheek, trying to comfort her. "Bhadra, it's going to be okay. The Golden Path won't bother you anymore".

Bhadra's eyes had a glimmer of hope in them as Ajay said that. "What do you mean?".

"I'm-I'm stopping the Golden Path. For good". Bhadra's eyes widened.

"Y-You can't. Th-they'll kill you. They own most of Kyrat now". Bhadra cared for Ajay as he cared for her. He was like a big brother to her, ever since he rescued her from the burning building in Banapur.

"I know. They won't though. I managed to single-handedly take down Pagan's army, didn't I?", Ajay smiled at Bhadra, trying to reinforce his words with it. "Don't worry. They won't be a problem".

Ajay looked around, Sabal was meditating, and the other Golden Path rebels were chatting to themselves. Ajay took the opportunity to hide Bhadra. He didn't want her to get caught in the crossfire, or witness what will happen next.

"Come, I'm going to take you somewhere safe here". Bhadra looked at Ajay for a moment, and decided to follow him. They walked to a set of stairs that led to the underground of the temple.

"You'll be safer here". Ajay looked around, trying to make sure any rebel wasn't present in the underground, all the while Bhadra was confused.

"Why are you hiding me here?". Ajay stopped looking for any sign of rebels and watched Bhadra.

"Sabal needs to die. You don't need to see what'll happen up there, plus, you might get killed. Stay down here until I tell you it's safe". Ajay's warm smile convinced Bhadra, and she accepted.

Ajay made his way back up to the surface, the Kyrati sun momentarily blinding him. Ajay's grip around the Khukri tensed. He eyed a lone rebel. Crouching and moving ever so silently, Ajay crept up behind the rebel and drove the Khukri through his back, cupping his mouth at the same time. As the body went limp, Ajay rolled it into the nearby lake, creating a beautiful yet disgusting cloud of crimson in the clear water.

Ajay took the moment to clean off his khukri, sheathing it as he took out his 1911. Sabal was still meditating, with about 12 rebels on the temple in total. Ajay's mind clouded up. It was finally time to kill Sabal and end the Golden Path's terror in the days coming.

"Hey". Ajay softly said to the group around Sabal.

Sabal gazed up at Ajay, who had a menacing smile.

"Hi, brother". Sabal tried to go back to his meditation, but it was interrupted with the loud screams of pain as a nearby rebel had a khukri shoved through his chest, with 3 other nearby rebels shot in the face by Ajay.

"W-what are you doing!? Trai-". Sabal's words were cut off as he was knocked unconscious by Ajay's boot. Ajay picked up a nearby assault rifle and ran for cover, bullets ricocheting near him.

His heart thumped heavily, the betrayal started. A Royal Army guard notified Pagan of the firefight.

"Hm. That boy keeps his word. Well don't just stand there. There are terrorists to be killed!". The soldiers erupted into battle cries as boats raced to Jalendu Temple. It took them only a mere few seconds for them to disembark and start shooting at the rebels, Pagan behind them.

Pagan dodged a fist from a nearby unarmed rebel, and forcefully stabbed him in the stomach several times with his golden pen.

"Barbarians". Pagan scoffed as he tried to wipe off his pen. Pagan tried to locate Ajay, bullets whizzed by him as he saw Ajay hiding behind a temple pillar, and rushed to join him.

The cries of both Golden Path and Royal Army tore at the air, the deafening gunshots never decreasing.

Ajay was shocked to see Pagan beside him.

"The hell are you doing here? I thought you'd be the kind of person that would stay out of all this!". Ajay tossed a grenade, shredding a rebel to charred bits in the process.

Pagan laughed. "Well, it's my stepson's life on the line right now. Plus, I've never been in the action for a while!". Pagan eagerly shot at several rebels from cover, killing 1 and wounding the other 2.

Ajay ran out from cover, much to Pagan's dismay.

"Seriously!? does he want to be killed?"

Ajay hacked a unsuspecting rebel shooting at a soldier, picking up a knife in his belt and tossing it at another. Golden Path boats were visible in the distance.

Ajay quickly manned the mounted gun, firing without mercy at the approaching boats. He had an insane grin as he watched the boats explode in magnificent ways, some rebels jumping ship into the Demon Fish infested waters below.

The fun he was having blinded him from all the carnage he created. After the adrenaline of the scene passed, he had a good long look at everything around him. Dead soldiers, dead rebels. Body parts. Charred boat pieces.

"Fuck", was the only thing Ajay could muster to say. Suddenly, he remembered Sabal, and took out his khukri.

"Well, that was high quality shit tearing, if I must say. Murdering everyone in cold-blood, enjoying every part of it. You really are my stepson". Pagan softly chuckled, following Ajay as he walked over to a dazed Sabal.

Sabal wearily noticed Ajay clenching his khukri, and tried to desperately crawl away, only to have his hand crushed by Ajay's foot.

"W-why?". Sabal was confused by Ajay's sudden act of treason.

Ajay knelt down, meeting Sabal's face. "Because, I finally found out who you guys are. What you really are. Bunch of fucking scum". Ajay watched Sabal's face, it was full of anger and disappointment. "Bhadra told me what you had in plan for her", Ajay added in a whisper.

Pagan sat on a wall nearby, enjoying the spectacle.

Ajay pushed Sabal onto his back, he was now practically riding him. Sabal's eyes glared fearfully at the khukri that Ajay raised above his head.

"God Save the King".

splish

Sabal's brief scream was abruptly stopped as Ajay buried the khukri into his face, ripping it out and tearing into his skull again and again. Enough to cover his entire face in blood.

Pagan, being Pagan, loved it.

"Well, that asshole is finally gone". Pagan looked at Ajay, who was now panting, covered in blood, and sitting next to Sabal's corpse.

"Y-Yea. I guess so". Ajay never had so much anger when he killed someone before. But he wanted this to be a message to the Golden Path. Ajay realized he had no real remorse for killing Sabal. Ajay thought he was becoming a monster, but Pagan's touch soon brought him back to reality

"Look, Ajay, you did the right thing". Pagan gestured to Sabal's corpse. Ajay silently nodded, tucking away his khukri and wiping the blood off his face.

"It's, uh, time to see Bhadra". Ajay and Pagan walked down the stairs leading to the underground of the temple, and was met with Bhadra hugging him.

"I thought you died up there! it sounded pretty bad". Bhadra's innocent eyes looked up at Ajay.

"Yes. Well, it was, but Sabal won't be bothering you anymore". Bhadra finally spotted Pagan behind Ajay, and gave him a scornful look.

Pagan stepped out behind Ajay in response. "Don't worry. I won't fucking burn your village down again. Now, can we wrap this up? Some Golden Path assholes will be here soon". Pagan disappeared up the stairs.

Ajay told Bhadra to follow him closely behind, and made their way to the surface of the temple.

The scent of the mixture of fire and death was heavy in the air, making Ajay hurry Bhadra to the nearest boat to get out of there before they both wretch from it.

Ajay hopped in his own boat, Pagan and Bhadra in another, and drove back to the safe shores they came from.

"The revolution has begun".


	4. Assistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> मित्र

Pagan, dressed in his designer shadow-colored jacket (Kyrati winter is a bitch) and violet suit pants, gazed out the window of his palace, spotting a familiar helicopter landing not too far away.

"Who's that?", Ajay asked exhausted. He was spinning in a office chair, trying to relax after the stressful day of killing Golden Path rebels and making sure Bhadra safely made it to Pagan's palace, basically the only safe place from any rebels trying to capture her.

Pagan chuckled to himself as he watched Ajay spin, "Oh it's nothing. Just some help I thought we would need, since retaking Kyrat isn't going to be an easy task".

Ajay nodded, "I fucked up your empire pretty badly?", a smirk on his lips.

"Ah ah ah, your empire now".

"Oh shut up". Ajay tossed a crumpled up paper at Pagan, who merely rolled his eyes, smiling.

The door of the helicopter opened, two people stepping out of it, followed by the Royal Army pilot pointing his rifle at them.

The first one had spiky chocolate brown hair, visible stubble and had an expression like he's been held at gunpoint many times and it was no problem. His worn and abused ocean-blue t-shirt had old wrinkles and specked with blood in places, the same for his khaki pants.

The second was a bit younger with scragly brown hair, and was wearing a dark blue shirt with a hole near the shoulder. This one was visibly shaken and/or terrified in comparison to his stoic companion, who was looking straight at the guards in front of him.

Pagan reached over and stopped Ajay's chair, earning a dirty look from him.

"Time to go meet some news friends, Ajay. The one I'd like to introduce to you has a big reputation, much like you". Pagan walked to the golden palace door, with Ajay following him.

"I think you both will get along very well".

The unforgiving Kyrati winter stabbed Ajay again, it was something you don't get used to. He shivered as he and Pagan walked down the palace steps to the guarded helipad, where their "friends" were.

"Ah! thank you, thank you for handling this all smoothly". Pagan said as he walked up to his guards, "Now, please get the guns out of their faces. We have hospitality here". He eyed his guards, who all lowered their guns from the two men and scurried off.

Pagan smiled at the one with spiky brown hair, "I'm terribly sorry for all this, but I hope there are no hard feelings between us, Jason, yes?".

Jason scoffed, "Yea. Sure. Now, would you mind fucking telling me why your mooks captured me and Riley?"

Riley was too busy looking at the gigantic royal palace (and occasionally Ajay), but snapped back to reality when he heard his name.

"Oh come on, Jason. Its not like you loved living in California, you always wanted another thrill, hm? much like the thrill you got at..Rook Island?"

Jason would've choked Pagan out for mentioning Rook Island, but somehow Ajay noticed his furious glare and slowly shook his head like he was telling him, "You do that, you'll have a deathwish".

"Yea, but why did you have to bring my brother into this also?". Pagan's eyes met Riley's, smirking.

"Well, you two are brothers, and I didn't think it would be right to have you two apart". Pagan looked over at Jason, who was clenching his fists.

"Oh, come on. First I give you a complementary helicopter ride, bring your loving brother along, AND I'll even pay you for your services here, plus I may...", Pagan glanced at Ajay, "...Just let you stay here. It's better than Rook Island and California by far, in my opinion".

Ajay finally walked over to the group, "Come on, we really need any help we can get right now, plus I'm sure you can fulfill you insatiable thirst for adventure in Kyrat". Ajay was more convincing than Pagan, since now Jason was actually contemplating what Ajay said.

"Fine. I'll uh, help with..whatever it is you need", Jason hesitated.

Pagan's face beamed, "Fan-bloody-tastic!", he roughly shook Jason's and Riley's hands like they were the winners of the lottery.

Ajay smiled at Pagan's happiness and walked over to Riley's side.

"Riley, its okay, you know. You look really fucking tense. Pagan, the Royal Army, and I have everything under control".

Riley gazed at Ajay's rough but charming (and a bit attractive) face, but tried to shake those thoughts out of his head before responding.

"Y-Yeah. I know. It's just...", Riley recounted the events of Rook Island, his stomach churning at some of the memories, "..Rook Island was pretty fucked up, and now we're at another weird place we don't know shit about and-"

Ajay stopped him. "Don't worry. Most of the people you would deem insane or would try to hurt you have already been dealt with. Pagan and I are mainly fighting off low-ranking terrorists".

Riley still looked concerned, but was soon met with that reassuring smile Ajay had.

"Its okay. I promise I won't let anything happen to you. I'll even show you how to use a gun-", Riley tensed, "..If you ever need to use it. Not that you will, but, safety first".

The younger Brody nodded, He felt like Ajay and him were going to be great friends.

"Ajay!", Riley and Ajay were interrupted by Pagan, who was already at the entrance to the palace with Jason, "We need to do some planning and get to know our guests formally!".

"Yea. I'll be right there". Ajay called back as Pagan and Jason entered the palace.

Ajay looked back at Riley, who was a little less tense than he was when he arrived, and patted him on the shoulder.

"Welcome to Kyrat".


End file.
